Roy Focker
is a character that appears in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 and Macross Zero OVAs, the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. Roy was a stunt pilot who enlisted in the military after the Unification Wars dawned, instead of returning to stunt flying he continued to serve in the military in their war against the Zentradi. In both occupations, he acted as a mentor and older brother figure (Senpai) to Hikaru Ichijyo. Roy is the boyfriend of Claudia LaSalle and he pilots a VF-1S Valkyrie. Personality & Character Being an ace of the both the Unification Wars and Space War I, Roy Focker was very brave but that bravery was not only during dogfights. He was a ladies' man, so to speak, to the extent that he'd always begin motions toward cute girls, even during his professional duties. At the same time, he was a person who could seriously risk his life for the woman he liked, and in a sense, one could say that he had one rational view of women.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 07/01/2014 Page 9 Skills & Abilities He is a brilliant pilot. He can perform maneuvers like a boost to inverted climb which he taught to Hikaru. History Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Unification Wars Roy was a stunt pilot, piloting Fokker D.VII Biplanes as part of a flying circus belonging to Hikaru Ichijyo's father. There, he was Hikaru's Senpai. When the Unification Wars began, he became a fighter pilot and he promised Hikaru's father that he would return to the circus after the Unification Wars. Roy was like a playboy during the Unification Wars and he often had a good time with the young women personnel attached to the base. Roy was assigned to a U.N. naval carrier as part of the group to train pilots for the VF-0 Phoenix. By this point, he was already an expert in the operation of variable fighters and a decorated veteran of earlier battles during the wars. When Anti-UN Forces appeared in the skies over Mayan Island, his squadron - codenamed Skull Squadron - was deployed to counter them. This saw the first air battle between the SV-51 and the VF-0. After the initial conflict, Roy resumed training operations, even bringing several pilots into U.N. Spacy to begin training on the variable fighters, such as Shin Kudō. His leadership and skill as a pilot eventually won him a transfer to South Ataria Island to take up position as squadron leader for the SDF-1 Macross. He accomplished many feats during the Unification Wars such as shooting down more than 180 planes and nailing five fighters while hungover. Being a an ace, he was hounded by many women, but his lifestyle changed when he met an officer named Claudia LaSalle who later became his girlfriend. Space War I Roy Focker-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-2 Roy Focker-2 FL-200-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-4 Roy Focker-3 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-5 Roy Focker-4 VF-1D-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-6 Roy Focker-5 VF-1D-2 VF-1A-1 SDFM-1.png Roy Focker-6 VF-1A-3 VF-1S-1 SDFM-1.png Roy Focker-7 SDFM-1.png On February 6, 2009, Roy and Claudia went out partying. The following day, the SDF-1 Macross was to embark on its maiden voyage. Introduced by an Announcer, Roy provided commentary on an aerobatic demonstration by the UN Spacy's newest and most powerful fighters at the time. He presented the VF-1A Valkyrie Angel Birds led by Max Jenius. The audience were amazed by the abilities of the pilots. Major Focker told the audience to keep their eye on planes #1 and #2 because they would pass eachother only 20 meters off the ground at 150 kilometers per hour and the planes would only be just a few meters apart. However, his guest Hikaru Ichijyo flew into the presentation, frustrating Major Focker majorly and the audience (among them, Lynn Minmay and Yoshio) that was watching him laughed. Hikaru proceeded to do a boost-to-an-inverted-climb which both frustrated and impressed Roy. After landing, they walked past an FL-200 Mistral while boasting about their piloting achievements, Roy believed Hikaru to be cocky for winning the amateur pilot competition two or three times (7, which Hikaru corrected) but Roy brushed it off, and boasted he shot down more than 180 planes during the Unification Wars, Hikaru jokingly calls him a murderer and Roy swears that he was just doing his job, and so after Hikaru gets cans of Petite Cola, Hikaru reminds him that he also swore to Hikaru's dad to return to the flying circus after the wars but he never did, Roy apologized and explained to Hikaru that one would have to fly a fighter plane to understand. The Petite Cola machine rolled way and they saw Yoshio demanding a cola from Lynn Minmay. While Minmay walked Yoshio to the bathroom, Roy stared at her skirt and grinned. Roy later let Hikaru check out a VF-1D Valkyrie, specifically one labeled VT-102, he was about to let Hikaru fly it with himself in the back seat but when the Macross automatically activated its cannon, Hikaru saw the beam and called it it a "flashy salute" and Roy decided to find out what the beam was, telling Hikaru to stay right there. When Captain Global, via First Lieutenant Hayase ordered all fighters to scramble, Roy got into his VF-1S, going to war for the first time in 2 years. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Roy Focker is an ace pilot and leader of the Skull Squadron as he was in Space War I, he gets captured by the Zentradi along with Hikaru, Misa, Minmay and Kaifun. During a Meltrandi attack led by ace pilot Millia Fallnya on Britai Kridanik's ship, the humans take the opportunity to escape. Minmay and Kaifun remain captured and Roy dies, only Misa and Hikaru leave the ship. Instead of being succeeded by Hikaru as leader of the Skull Squadron, the movie shows Max temporarily being the Skull leader until Hikaru returns from being MIA. 2040 By AD 2040, the legendary pilot has given his name to the Roy Focker Medal.Macross Chronicle Rev. Ed. 12/02/2013 Page 25 Relationships Gallery vlcsnap-2014-07-01-00h03m10s103.png|Roy in CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross vlcsnap-2014-07-01-00h06m37s133.png BsjyITxIIAAgBOi.jpg large.jpg|Focker wants pineapple salad Trivia *The character Ozma Lee from Macross Frontier was based on Roy Focker. *Noburo Ishiguro, director of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross, said in an interview with the magazine Gundam ACE that the character Roy Focker was like a son of Sleggar Law. In fact they both have striking similarities, but Focker has a much more transcendence and protagonism in Macross. Ishiguro said that he really liked the character of Sleggar, so he wanted to have someone like him in Macross, but also with a more significant participation in the series. *His surname is based off of famous Dutch-German aircraft manufacturer, Fokker, this is more evident in his Robotech counterpart which is spelt Fokker. Ever more fitting as Roy Focker was a former stunt pilot, piloting biplanes, similar to the ones Fokker manufactured during the First World War. *His voice actor in the Clash of the Bionoids version of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? is Barry Haigh, who did the English voice for Bruce Lee's character, Tang Lung, in Enter the Dragon. References External Links de:Roy Fockerja:ロイ・フォッカー Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Characters Category:Macross Zero Characters Category:Pilots Category:Officers Category:UN Spacy Category:Skull Squadron Category:SDF Macross Category:M0